


Dark Ficlets

by PureEdge (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Hard vore, Mind Control, Mutilation, Not Beta Read, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parasites, Permadeath, Simulation, give ren his own tag damn it, mycelium resistence, sadistic deity, the Vex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A collection of horror oneshots too short to warrant publishing separately.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Animal death, body horror, and hard vore.

keralis had always been curious.

he did not miss the way that xisuma dismissed himself at group meals. he noticed how the admin would never eat at parties. whenever a new edible item was discovered he would get someone else to taste it while never consuming a bite himself.

of course keralis noticed. nothing ever got past his eyes. 

others had their excuses for dismissing it. too busy to eat. picky tastes. never learned to chew with his mouth closed. 

none of these satisfied him. 

\---

keralis lied awake in his sleeping bag. his eyes were closed and his body was motionless, but he simply could not get the question of his admin's eating habits out of his head. 

the sound of a cow mooing right beside him startled him enough to almost make him sit upright. xisuma's voice reached him next, a frantic hush that quieted the animal in a matter of seconds. gravel crunched beneath his boots. the cow stumbled on its hooves for a moment as if it were being forced to stand on its hind legs. curiosity won out. keralis cracked an eye open just in time to see something that made his heart stop.

a yellow, antenna'd helmet laid near xisuma's own sleeping bag by the campfire. a dome of naked flesh silhouetted against the flickering flames just a few feet away. two dark, beady eyes were sunk deep into a pale skull. thin slits of nostrils sat where a nose should have been. a wide maw stretched to the sides of the creature's face. its jaw gaped enough to swallow around the entire midsection of the cow clutched tightly in its grip. the mammal struggled for a moment, legs kicking against the ground before a ear splitting crunch pierced the air. the mass of severed flesh bulged inside of the creature's face a moment before shrinking rapidly. in less than a second it was small enough to be swallowed, and it did just that, disappearing into the depths of the yellow, electronic suit that had grown familiar to the architect. 

this time keralis did sit up. he did more than that, he jumped out of his bed, turned on his heal, and ran. he ignored the stinging in his legs as he trampled bush after bush of sweetberries and nettles. the admin screamed behind him, his voice more shrill and alien than he had ever heard it. foot steps thundered after him. 

a yawning cave came into view. the builder barreled into it, not thinking about what an unintentional trap it might be. he ran until he met a dead end. he panted for breath, legs sore and lungs burning. 

keralis had no idea where he was. he had no food, no armor, and only the bare essentials for tools. 

but at least he was not with that thing.


	2. Numen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, a sadistic deity, and I guess that's it. 
> 
> It's hard to properly tag something this short to be perfectly honest.

cub's eyes snap open. he quickly jumps out of bed, adrenaline still coursing through his body, mind numb with fear. the sound of his feet hitting the ground echoes endlessly around wherever he had been teleported to. 

it takes him a moment to realize what is wrong. everything looks exactly as he remembered it- vibrant grass, leafy trees, blue skies. but after looking at the terrain a bit longer he notices how the greenery is a little more yellow than it should be. suddenly it dawns on him. 

it is made out of concrete. everything is. 

with dread dulling his movements he turns his head straight up. the face of the vex, a sadistic god, stares back at him as if he were an insect in a jar of sticks and pebbles. 

suddenly the entire ground rocks back and forth, throwing cub off balance and sending him tumbling to the floor. he struggles to rise to his feet, but it is futile. the shaking begins to throw him harder. he feels bruises forming all over his body as he is forced to slam into the pieces of coarse rock. he doesn't know exactly when, but eventually he wakes back up in the same respawn bed. the deity giggles, its noise vibrating through his chest. 

"so cute!", it coos happily. 

it is going to enjoy every second of him, whether cub likes it or not.


	3. Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hard vore, cannibalism, parasites, body horror, and the occult.

at first he doesn't notice it. the bits of fungus that always clog the undersides of his nails, the grey spores growing on his teeth, the bits of decomposer material that gets coughed up with his phlegm every day. when his hair turns that dirty color the other members comment on it. they tell him it looks good. encourage him to grow it out more. so he does. 

as the mushrooms bury themselves in his body they begin to take root and cause discomfort. his voice becomes muffled by the caps sprouting in his neck. his bones become soft and brittle as mycelium fills them, requiring him twice as much energy to move his limbs. a heavy mass forms in his stomach, so dense that he swears he was impregnated despite no bulge being present. 

showing up at meetings is becoming a chore. everything is. the leader of the cult, sir dreamslayer, tells him that this is alright. he takes the meetings to him. the logger wakes up with roughly half a dozen bodies towering over him. the only form he can identify is his boss. the architect has a sick grin on his face that matches the one set into his competitor. his orbs had always been a tad off, but now they were glassy and wild. 

too many hands grabbed him at once. they clawed at his stomach, ripping him open. ren would have screamed if he could speak. to his surprise it did not hurt. he could not feel it at all. he watched as they tore chunks of fungus from his body before stuffing it into their own mouths, cheeks bulging as they chewed. they howled and screeched with delight, seeming more like animals than people. they devour until only consciousness is left of the wolf hybrid. 

their thoughts mingle as one. a single entity controlling their helpless bodies. as they continue to deteriorate under its forces the creatures that once were human can only smile. 

in their minds all was as it should be.


	4. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Animal abuse, mentioned gore, permadeath.

the gnash of blunt teeth against a piece of string reached scar's ears. he felt his heart sink. he slowly looked over the top of the ugly creature's head, dread stiffening his movements. his blood turned to ice as his worst fears were confirmed. 

the strider bit the twine again, ripping the pole from his hands. it snapped up the splinter of wood happily. he grabbed the sides of his head, unsure of what else to do. what could he do? 

what could he do...

scar gripped the sides of the strider he was saddled on top of, digging his fingers into its tough, leathery skin. it let out a warbled cry before frantically splashing closer towards a netherrack shore. yes, that was what he needed. he mentally apologized to the creature, promising to leave it be once he reached a spot of safety.

he pinched it again, this time grabbing handfuls of its flesh. he ripped off a chunk, causing its entire body to throb red and violently convulse. it bucked like a mad dog. his grip on the strider loosened. with eyes wide with horror it threw him off of its back, sending him tumbling into the lava. the last thing he thought before he ceased to exist was worry that all the precious gold he stole from the piglins would burn.


	5. Chaff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood and mind control.

grian didn't want to do it. he only did it because he panicked. how was he supposed to know that stress would drop through the ceiling? what was he supposed to do with no time to react? 

he stared at the woman on the floor. blood and greyish fungus pooled around her head. his hand was sticky with the same biological material. 

just as suddenly as she fell stress rose to her feet with jerky, almost mechanical movements. she stared at him, glassy eyed and mouth partially open. she uttered a noise somewhere between a growl and moan. he recoiled at the noise, not daring himself to touch her again. 

"s-stress?", he called, voice shaky. she did not respond. 

then she fell over again. grian's troubled heart sank lower. it was spreading. soon the fungus would take over her entire body. she was only a husk now and he assaulted her with the spores that did this to her. 

grian turned back towards the emergency button he had been working on before he was startled. he wondered if it was even worth finishing it.


	6. Teats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self cannibalism, mutilation.

hels grazed the blade of the dagger along wels' sternum. the knight shivered, goosebumps covering the skin it touched. hels ran his finger tips along the ridges of his chest. he squirmed as he applied sudden pressure along the spaces between his bones. the knave's grin widened at his movements. 

eventually the blade settled just below wels' right nipple. he slowly dragged it towards the center, flicking the bud, leaving a pinprick in its wake. then he slid it back down and punctured the skin just below it. he sliced slowly and methodically, watching his prisoner's expression distort into a grimace. he kept going until only a sliver of skin attached the milk orifice to the rest of him. then he gripped it between two fingers and yanked down, ripping it off in one swift movement. 

he drew a red line across his flesh to the other teat. the blade pierced him again, this time carving deeper as if trying to prod at his heart. after several agonizing minutes the second nipple was gone as well. hels' free hand palmed the knight's abdomen, smearing red blood across his concave stomach. 

hels' fingers nudged against wels' lips. he obediently opened, familiar with the consequences of rebellion. something small, soft, and salty was placed on his tongue. two things. he closed his mouth, already knowing what they were. 

"swallow". 

the two nipples slithered down his throat like dry semen. he shuddered as they travelled. a bony hand rubbed at his chin as if he were a dog. 

"good slave". 

wels' ears perked up at the last word. he had never been called that, not by xisuma, not by evil x, not even by hels until now. 

he hated how much he liked it.


End file.
